pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Reuniclus
|} Reuniclus (Japanese: ランクルス Lanculus) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 41. It is the final form of . Biology Reuniclus is a pale green Pokémon surrounded by a blob of translucent, green gelatinous substance. It has a large, round head with a thin stripe down the center. Its eyes are black and oval, while its mouth is red and triangular. Its body is small with stubby arms and legs. However, there are several round objects floating next to its arms. These objects increase in size and darken in color the further they are from the body and form arm-like appendages. The gel around these appendages forms three-fingered hands. Above its head, two rounded, triangular objects are suspended in the gel, giving the impression of horns or ears. The gel forms a stubby, round tail at the base of Reuniclus's body. Reuniclus controls its powerful arms using psychic powers. It can form a network with the brains of other Reuniclus by clasping hands with them. In the anime Major appearances A Reuniclus appeared in White—Victini and Zekrom under the ownership of Damon. It was seen in the film as Damon's partner in his travels, and later battled against Ash's Pikachu. Several more wild Reuniclus also were seen in a flashback scene in both movies inside the Sword of the Vale. Minor appearances A Reuniclus belonging to Geraldo appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup! and Battling Authority Once Again!, participating in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. A Reuniclus appeared in Lost at the League!, getting defeated by Virgil's during the Vertress Conference. Pokédex entries . Several Reuniclus can amplify their powers when they clasp hands and their brains form a network.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , a Reuniclus was used by a participant of . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga After taking the power of Arcades, Fraud could transform into one of seventeen types of Pokémon without the need of a Burst Heart. His form was that of a Reuniclus. Movie adaptations Damon's Reuniclus appears in the manga adaptation of . It assists Damon in powering up the Sword of the Vale and fighting off his opponents. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries }} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain, World Axle - B2F; Treetops: All }} |area=Model Train Room: Rush Hour, Chill Battle: Unidentified Flying Objects, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 3}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 197}} |area=Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Dizzy Punch|Normal|Physical|70|100|10}} By TM/HM By |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Night Shade|Ghost|Special|—|100|15}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=578 |name2=Duosion |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=579 |name3=Reuniclus |type1-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia Origin Reuniclus and the rest of its evolutionary line seem to bear reference to , with the green substance surrounding their bodies resembling and the objects inside their bodies representing s. The line down its head also resembles a in cell biology. It may also make allusion to the , specifically when the embryo is fully developed to become into a , while the green jelly may represent the . The way its organelles are lined up in Reuniclus's arms resemble the generic meter for control, most likely referencing the ability to amplify its powers. Reuniclus also has a strong resemblance to a , due to its larger ears, mouth, and hands, to represent a homunculus's ability to amplify. It may also be based partially on an , with its arms resembling . Name origin Reuniclus may be a combination of reunite, , and nucleus or cluster. It may also derive from . Lanculus may be a combination of 乱 ran (disorder) or 卵 ran (spawn) and homunculus. In other languages or and homunculus |fr=Symbios|frmeaning=From |es=Reuniclus|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Zytomega|demeaning=From and |it=Reuniclus|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=란쿨루스 Lanculus|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=人造細胞卵 / 人造细胞卵 Rénzàoxìbāoluǎn|zh_cmnmeaning=From , or , and |ru=Реюниклюс Reyuniklyus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Zytomega fr:Symbios it:Reuniclus ja:ランクルス pl:Reuniclus zh:人造细胞卵